1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an off-road vehicle such as a four-wheeled buggy, and more particularly to an off-road vehicle having an engine that can be started by a recoil starter.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-19606 shows an off-road vehicle known as a four-wheeled buggy with wide tires mounted on front and rear wheels. An engine is mounted on a rear portion of the vehicle frame, and various heavy components such as a fuel tank and a transmission case are divided and disposed on opposite sides of the engine, with their centers of gravity positioned in the vicinity of the axle of the rear wheels for increased running stability of the vehicle.
In the disclosed conventional off-road vehicle, the recoil rope of a recoil starter for starting engine is required to be pulled forwardly and upwardly of the vehicle frame due to the positional relationship between the engine and the fuel tank. However, a driver's seat is in the way of the recoil rope while it is pulled forwardly and upwardly, and the recoil rope cannot be pulled by the driver or operator with full force as his posture is limited.